


Domesticated Erotica: Luke’s Hobby

by twinkylukey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Bottom Luke, Drabble, Gay 5sos, Husbands, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Ashton, gay 5sos smut, lashton drabble, luke hemmings and ashton irwin - Freeform, luke likes erotic novels, twink luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkylukey/pseuds/twinkylukey
Summary: Basically, Luke likes those hetero erotic romance novels and Ashton thinks it’s cute
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Domesticated Erotica: Luke’s Hobby

Luke's face sucked in the sun's warmth that cascaded upon the Irwin's backyard. He was sat in a lawn chair with a steamy, romance novel in his hand. He was engrossed, reading every line like it were his oxygen supply. Luke's husband, Ashton, was cutting the grass. His shirt was off, and he was so focused that he barely paid attention to the other man's constant squirming. 

Luke's squeezed his shaven legs together. He bit down on his lip, as he read: 

"And his body was sun kissed. I had to restrain a moan when he gripped my hips. The prince wanted me."

His heart sped for the protagonist. He enjoyed the visuals of the male in the book, but he couldn't help but replace him with Ashton. When Luke thought of the prince in the book as Ashton, he grew more and more excited. 

It was only when Ashton stopped that he noticed Luke's peculiar behavior. His cheeks were as red as a poppy field. The flush had spread from his cheeks to his nose, and he was letting out breaths in the form of pants. 

Ashton shook his head fondly when he noticed the book in Luke's hand. Ashton loved Luke's lust for romance. It was adorable to watch him fawn over cheesy movies or even get sucked into a poorly written erotica. He grabbed a water bottle for the both of them; it looked like Luke needed something to drink. 

"Hey, baby, you okay? Need some water?" Ashton asked in a teasing tone. Luke whimpered and jerked the water bottle from his hand. 

"Stop," Luke said in a soft voice. He looked up at Ashton, gulping when he saw his bare chest. Ashton laughed; he drank some of the water from the bottle, then poured the rest all over his sizzling skin. Luke watched the water droplets pool down Ashton's chest into his belly button (or the indentation of his v-lines). 

Luke closed the book to watch Ashton for that moment. Ashton felt his eyes and looked down at him. 

"What? See something you like?" Ashton ran a hand through his curls. Luke huffed. 

"Shut up, you cocky thing," Luke bit his lip to stop from smiling at Ashton's smirk. Ashton knelt down to Luke's height and thumbed over his red cheeks. 

"Come inside. I want dinner," He pouted. Luke rolled his eyes and leaned into Ashton's hand. 

"That's all I am to you," Luke kissed Ashton's palm. Ashton shook his head. He was delighted at their little game of banter. In a way, it turned him on to ruffle Luke's feathers. Sometimes, he even got the innocent boy to swear at him. 

Ashton picked Luke up out of the chair. Luke desperately clutched his book and let out a little squeal. 

"Ash!" He whined. 

"You like it," Ashton smirked. Luke did, in fact. Ashton was so handsome and affectionate. It made Luke feel like one of the girls in his stories. 

Inside of their large house, it was cool. Australia's sweltering heat could not penetrate their decorated walls. The kitchen was the room that connected with the back patio. Luke was placed on his feet, leaving him shorter than Ashton. Ashton kept his arms around Luke's waist. 

"What's that book about anyways?" Ashton felt very intimate with Luke so close to him. Their lips were very close, and their hands roamed each other's body in a comforting way. 

"Well—" Luke exhaled slowly when Ashton took the book and placed it on the counter. "This girl is a maid who works for this mean prince, but he is secretly in love with her. He buys her things, makes notes, etc., and she doesn't find him attractive until they're alone. Then, they start to have an intimate relationship..." Luke blushed. He was unable to go into details with Ashton. 

Ashton pulled Luke subconsciously closer. He kissed down Luke's jaw, approving of his answer. 

"Suddenly, seeing you all worked up has left me thinking about something other than food," He murmured. Luke gasped. 

"I don't even think of the guy on the cover. I think about you when I read it," Luke admitted. The angel confessed to why he enjoyed the dirty novel. Ashton bit his lip. 

"Oh, so you read it for the dirty parts?" Ashton growled and tried not to touch Luke's bum just yet. 

"Y-Y-Yes..." Luke whined and looked up at his husband. 

It was the thought of Luke doing something bad on his own accord that really got to Ashton. Luke was a very sweet, innocent, little hubby who never told anyone about their sex life and followed Ashton's orders as gospel. He never even touched himself without permission. 

Ashton licked his lips. 

"Why don't you and I get a little champagne and go upstairs, baby?" Ashton hummed. Luke fluttered his eyelashes. 

"You get the champagne, and come meet me?" He whispered. 

"Okay, princess," Ashton kissed Luke's cheek sweetly. Luke smiled and nearly sprinted away up the stairs. 

Luke decided he was going to take advantage of all the romance. He searched his drawers and found a scarlet colored nightie. He changed into it, watching his big bum swallow the thin panties. The gown itself only grazed his mid-thigh.

Luke stared at himself in the mirror, then sat on the bed quickly when he heard Ashton's footsteps. 

"I put strawberries in yours—" Ashton was cut off by the sight; he placed their drinks down slowly, "dear God..."

Luke blushed, fumbling with the silky fabric dancing on his skin. 

"You like it?" He whispered.

"Do I?!" Ashton almost scoffed. He reached and pulled Luke close by his hips. "You're so beautiful..." He groaned. Luke whimpered in response, pulling Ashton closer.

Ashton rubbed underneath the nightie and grabbed Luke's flesh through his underwear. He shook his head in disbelief. 

"You're not real," Ashton whispered, and Luke smiled because:

"You always say that," He answered. 

"It's always true..." Ashton had a fond smirk at Luke's light sass. He kissed down the bleach blonde's neck and let the straps of the gown fall down his arms. His lips caressed Luke's skin like silk, mumbling soft things into it about the taste. Luke closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Ashy...Daddy..." His cherried lips pouted in a heart shape. Ashton chased them, growling in response. 

"Is this what those guys do in your books?" He purred, tugging at Luke's silky panties until they slid down his milky thighs. Luke nodded with flushed cheeks. 

Ashton bit his lip on a smirk, rubbing up Luke's legs and sighing softly. 

"But, bunny. Don't you think they're a little vanilla for you?" Ashton teased, "Considering your a cockhungry brat..." He mumbled the last part considerably lower, but Luke heard perfectly. The tips of his ears turned red. 

"Well, I read them when I'm lonely," Luke said softly. 

"Sweet sweet boy..." Ashton groaned, "It's such a shame you've been so good and haven't touched yourself. Otherwise, I'd have an excuse to spank this peachy ass of yours," He continued, though it wouldn't even be a punishment for Luke. 

"You could always do that..." Luke blushed and bit his lip. Ashton rolled his eyes fondly, giving him a single harsh slap. 

"Don't tell me what to do," Ashton ordered softly and pushed Luke on his hands and knees, burying himself in Luke's bum, licking over his entrance out of habit. He liked the nightgown fell over his face. 

Luke gasped, falling into the pillows. "Oh fuck, Ash..."

Ashton pulled Luke harder onto his tongue and furrowed his brows in concentration, loving the taste of his twinky bum. He always ended up here, eating Luke out to forget about the world. It was a soft and safe place because Luke's ass was as big as Jupiter. 

He spit on the opening and growled. 

"Pretty fucking hole..." Ashton nosed at the flesh of Luke's bum. Luke blushed across his nose and whimpered, already fucked out and crying like a pornstar. 

"T-They definitely don't do this in erotic novels," Luke whined. Ashton hummed. 

"Yeah? They're not really gay-sex-inclusive. C'mere and get my cock wet," Ashton mumbled and laid back. 

Luke grinned happily, racing to sink down on Ashton with his wet mouth. Ashton loved watching his hot pink lips wrap around him. He gripped the bleach blonde curls in his hand and shook his head. 

"Swear you like this more than sex..." Ashton growled, gripping himself at the base and slapping Luke's tongue with his length. Luke giggled and let his eyes roll back in response. Ashton sighed. 

"Don't make me cum. I want to cum in you," He shoved Luke's head down to hear him gag. Luke rubbed against the bed in response. Ashton almost died, watching him. Luke's eyes got glossy like sapphires. His hair fell over his eyebrows, and his beautiful rosy lips were dripping with saliva and precum. Ashton loved him so much. How could such a profane scene make him feel so romantic?

Ashton pulled Luke up into his lap, allowing him to adjust the way he liked. Luke did so by immediately taking all of Ashton like a greedy whore. And Ashton's heart swelled. 

"What a bitch. What a fucking slut of a boyfriend I have. So soft and pretty. So desperate. I know you fucking rub against a pillow, thinking about me fucking you like we're in a forbidden romance..." He rambled, closing his eyes and desperately guiding Luke's hips. 

Luke's lips parted with little pants, "O-Of course..." he whined. 

Ashton fucked up into him hard, bruising his hips and bum with his harsh grips. Seeing the nightgown fall off of Luke's shoulder and the soft skin of his hands and legs made him lose his mind. He flipped them over when he decided he needed all of the control. 

Luke felt overwhelmed, always being ripped apart and reminded of his place. He tossed his head back and panted. 

"Daddy...Daddy...please! Please..."

Ashton's stomach flipped, "Please what?"

"Please fill me up..." Luke's eyes crossed, and he progressively more high pitched and whiny. 

Ashton was getting sloppier and more lost in Luke, cumming inside of Luke without looking away from him. 

And Luke held his until he was instructed to let go. He fisted the sheets and stared up at Ashton. 

"Pretty, pretty, please, Daddy!" He whined. Ashton wrapped a hand around him hazily, watching him with hooded eyes. 

"Cum for Daddy," he whispered. Luke's mind became devoid of all thoughts, and he didn't even remember his own name. He arched his back from the bed, somehow managing to make soft little "uh" sounds. He felt as if the only place in the world was Ashton's arms. He stared at him with big doe eyes and scratched at his arms. 

"Daddy..." He panted, and Ashton kissed him. 

"Shhh," Ashton held him and nosed at his cheek, "Let's relax."

They did, and Ashton even ended up reading Luke's book aloud like a bedtime story.


End file.
